


I'm Sorry, I should have checked earlier

by Minkey222



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bipper, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Grunkle Stan saw Bipper seriously hurting themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I should have checked earlier

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'And it was all his fault' by Goldfish400'. I'm going through my old fanfictions and I am checking, correcting and will probably re-upload them here.

Dipper could only watch as Bill brought the offending implement down again and again on his unsuspecting body; his already abused arms, without mercy. Had his body not been possessed he was sure he’d be dead by now. That was not was scared him, however. What scared him the most is that he wasn’t sure how he felt about the imminent possibility of death.  
“Bill, please stop this. This isn’t what I want!” Dipper yelled as Bill moved to create even more fatal wounds. Bill did, in fact, cease his tirade on Dipper’s body, but only to turn his face with an unyielding smile -almost ripping his face in two- and said,  
“Now Pine-tree, there’s no need for lies.” And he continued with his deadly game. Adding more and more crimson gashes to the plethora of thin white lines and pale pink stripes. Dipper continued with his protests but they were half-hearted.  
Suddenly Bill stopped. Frozen rigid, he dropped the knife and without even turning to face Dipper he muttered a “Well it looks like I’m done here. Buy Gold. Bye!” And ripped himself from Dipper’s body. Dipper looking with silent horror as his body threatened to collapse to the ground without support. He raced and without thinking entered his desolate vessel once more, not even stopping to think if it was worth it, for the second he could feel his heartbeat again he was attacked by the onslaught of pain and dizziness. He was left to ponder Bill’s sudden departure by was distracted by a banging on the door. Stan opened the door and walked towards him, unnerved by the vacant expression on Dipper’s face.  
“Hey kid” He waved his hand in front of Dipper’s face “What gives? I’ve been calling you for ages-” He stopped himself short when he saw the mess that was Dipper’s body. Bleeding wounds and dripping crimson, a death puddle that was slowly growing beneath the both of them. Stan ignored this fact and quickly knelt down in it drawing Dipper in a bone crushing hug. Dipper hardly recognised any of this, not even conscious of the gashes bleeding his life away. He collapsed against the chest of his grunkle. Not unconscious but not awake either.   
Stan panicked, swiftly picking the child up and rushing him down the stairs and into the kitchen, all the while murmuring comforts to himself and Dipper.  
“Oh kid, I should have been there for you, oh boy. Dipper I should have checked you earlier…” He mumbled incoherently as he waited for the ambulance to arrive, having just called it.  
“Grunkle Stan? What’s going on?” A small voice sounded from the doorway. He turned from the front door and knelt before her, much like he had when he had found Dipper.  
“Mabel…” He really wasn’t sure how to tell her what had happened.  
“Where’s Dipper, Grunkle Stan?” She asked, unsure of herself. Wringing her hand nervously. Stan didn’t know how to respond so he just hugged her, tears falling onto her sweater.  
“What’s wrong? What happened, Grunkle Stan? Where’s Dipper!?” Her voice growing more urgent with each question.  
“D-Dipper’s going to be okay, Mabel. You might have to go home, though, we’ll get to that when it comes around and then that’s only if he-” He rambled on, still crying. He didn’t know what to do, gosh damn it! He wasn’t prepared for something like this. Mable calmed him down.  
“Woah! What happened, Grunkle Stan? Just tell me what happened.” And so he did, he explained everything he knew to her. By the end, she too was crying.  
“He’ll be okay. I-I’m sure of it.” Mabel said to no one, in particular, holding onto Stan as a lifeline.  
“Oh, Mabel.”  
The Ambulance soon arrived. The doctors did everything they could to save him and in the end, he did.  
Dipper woke up, his head feeling like cotton wool and his limbs stiff and heavy. He turned his head and blearily saw two figures talking in the doorway.  
“Huh, Kid, you’re awake,” Stan said to him. The sadness in his tone of voice, frail and weak, older than he’d ever heard before.  
“Yeah. I guess I am awake.” He added sleepily, weariness being mistaken for disdain. Stan only sighed.  
“Oh Dipper, what happened?” Stan asked shaking his head at the pitiful sight before him.  
“I- I don’t know Grunkle Stan, I really don’t,” Dipper responded in all earnest, making the older man’s heartstrings seize.  
“I was thinking about sending you home, so you can recover and I was going to-” He started to explain to Dipper, drawing a withered hand over his eyes, when he was suddenly halted by a violent outburst of,  
“No! Don’t send us- me- back there!”   
Shocked by Dipper’s exclamation and sudden fear, Stan focused on calming the broken child before him. Murmuring calming words all the while. Eventually, he calmed and lay lax against Stan’s chest once more. Stan laid him down on the white hospital sheets, spared another glance at the boy and stood; leaving the room and informing a nurse of the struggle. He left the corridor and sat down, back in the waiting room once more. Mabel decided to join him the, her solemness seeming wrong on her usually happy face.  
“Grunkle Stan? What happened in Dipper’s room? I heard shouting, but no one would let me in and then- and then…” She trailed off, tears clogging her throat.  
“Grunkle Stan I’m worried about him…” She muttered under her breath, it took all Stan had to hear the whisper.  
“I know, kid. I know.” He sighed, not prepared to do this. “That’s why I'm sending you kids back to your parents. you need then in times like this and I-” He was cut off once more with a glare from Mabel; her disdain obvious.  
“You wouldn’t- couldn’t- do that to us, to Dipper!” She almost shouted, hands balling in her lap.  
“Mabel, it’s for the best-” He tried to explain but he was cut off once more.  
“Hasn’t he been through enough?” No need to explain who ‘he’ was. Stan only makes a noise of confusion.  
“This has been the best time for Dipper. Taking it away from him would- Well, I don’t know what it would do to his. I’m scared of what it would do to him. My brother has had it harder than anybody. I don’t - I just- Grunkle Stan, please. Don’t send us back.” Tears fell freely, coating her face with a film of liquid sadness and fear and who knows what else. Stan could only hold her.  
“I understand, Mabel. Could you just- Could you explain it to me? Please?” Stan never used niceties, he saw them as unnecessary, but now, he would do anything for these kids. Mabel did explain, she explained everything, from their home life before coming to Gravity Falls, she explained Dipper’s situation, how he had to struggle day to day without the love of his parents, without the right body. He just couldn’t believe everything they had been through, from the abuse, the self-hate, the acquired medical knowledge, the tears, the razors- he couldn’t go on. He had to intervene. Hugging Mabel once more, he stood. Walking slowly to Dipper’s room, as his guardian he had rights. He knocked lightly on the already opened door and stepped closer.  
“Dipper-” He said softly.  
“I know everything-” quite protests cut him off. Dipper couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Grunkle Stan said he knew, surely he must hate him now, he’ll send him back for sure. He couldn’t control his fear, telling his grunkle again and again that he was wrong, he’s not a freak, he’s just a normal boy, manly boy, totally normal. A totally normal boy who like girls and did normal boy things, like adventure and football and-. Dipper worked himself into a panic. Stan only sighed again and took the seat beside his bed. It seemed to Stan that all he seemed to be doing this past day was sigh and sit down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
“You’re staying with me now.” Was all he said and all that was needed to break Dipper from his ramblings.  
“What?”  
“It’s okay now kid. You’re mine now. You’re staying with me from now on. You’re staying in Gravity Falls, you and Mabel both.” Stan explained and Dipper just cried, tears of relief cooled his face. Dipper was annoyed at himself, all he seemed to do this past day was cry but he just shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t bring himself to care about that now. He needed this. He was home. This was his home now.


End file.
